


The Crazy Shenanigans of the Ninjakids

by ramenscribbles



Series: Next Gen AU Chatfics [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abuse, Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bad Parenting, Bisexuality, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Break Up, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Development, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Discussion of Abortion, Dorks in Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Nonbinary Character, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Paralysis, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Permanent Injury, Post Mpreg, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Useless Lesbians, alex is trans nb and so is echo, amber and pixal are useless lesbians, and its implied that they use them, ashlynn is abusive, chat fic, its way worse in the actual next gen au, kai acronix and griffin are my parent brotp no i don't make the rules, lilly is trans female, most of the characters are bi, noah and malcolm are useless gays AHA, sean is trans male, that is way more canon compliant that this, the kids have powers like their parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenscribbles/pseuds/ramenscribbles
Summary: urfaviscringe: me and lilly aren't dating anymore lolno <3: ah ic, a bachelorurfaviscringe: not really but suretraumaholderr: WDYM NOT REALLYashadow: spillurfaviscringe: I TOLD HIM I WOULDN'T SAYbookbean: HIM??[HIATUS]
Relationships: Acronix & Krux (Ninjago), Acronix/Cyrus Borg, Ash/Shade (Ninjago), Cole & P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, Neuro/Griffin Turner, Nya/Jay Walker, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, P.I.X.A.L. & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Next Gen AU Chatfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176317
Kudos: 3





	1. amber and sean get grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anicegalstwin: @junior this is how you should talk to jordan
> 
> junior: GET OFF MY DICK LILLY
> 
> flameo!: awww ilyt babee <3
> 
> anicegalstwin: i already have
> 
> flameo!: aND I OOP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm: bookbean  
> Amber: flameo!  
> Cole: junior  
> Pixal: AnIceGal  
> Lilly: anicegalstwin  
> Alex: traumaholderr  
> Sean: emo(tional)  
> Noah: yourfaviscringe  
> Sawyer: ashadow  
> Camila: no <3  
> Ashlynn: fitemebish  
> Jordan: thatbitchyouTOLERATE  
> Eliza: thatflowergorl  
> Thomas: femboyy  
> Echo: echoistired  
> Acronix:isacat  
> Cyrus: cyborg  
> Pixal (Original): pixelated  
> Cole (Original): eatmyrocks  
> Zane: AnIceGuy  
> Kai: hotman!  
> Lloyd: Master LOLyd  
> Jay: pirateying  
> Nya: pirateyang  
> Griffin: speedy  
> Neuro: oreo  
> Ash: shadow  
> Shade: smoke 
> 
> I'm supposed to be studying for midterms and I ended up making this, I'M NOT SORRY. (By the way, I won't reveal which ninja or, Elemental Master, their parents are right now, so if you want to, just try to guess in the comments. The ships are in the tags!)

**#ninjakids (and the elemental masters too ig)**

August 18

flameo!: gm fuckerss!

AnIceGal: gm you wonderful human being whom i love bc your awesome and i stan <3

anicegalstwin: @junior this is how you should talk to jordan

junior: GET OFF MY DICK LILLY

flameo!: awww ilyt babee <3

anicegalstwin: i already have 

flameo!: aND I OOP

junior: >:|

junior: fuck you

AnIceGal: make another joke and i kick you

anicegalstwin: UGH ur no fun

flameo!: i actually wanted to see what she was going to say

AnIceGal: i hate everyone here

bookbean: ouch

AnIceGal: hi mal

bookbean: was good?

bookbean: @junior don't flirt with jordan he'll know you asked lilly from a while away

junior: TY

anicegalstwin: i still give good advice

junior: YOU FUCKING **WISH**

emo(tional): mornin assholes

urfaviscringe: gmmm :D

flameo!: ALKSJFDKLS

flameo!: THE CONTRAST THO

bookbean: goddamit i see it

bookbean: brb gotta drive this bitch to school

AnIceGal: hey! thats my gf your talking about!

flameo!: i wholeheartedly agree w pixal >:(

bookbean: get in the car hoe

flameo!: fucking FINE

bookbean: this be the last you hear from me till we get to school, see y'all there <3

anicegalstwin: for a guy whose username is "bookbean" you sure have top energy

urfaviscringe: i hate how accurate that is

urfaviscringe: also gm boo <3

anicegalstwin: morning <3

flameo!: i showed that to mal and he wheezed

flameo!: he can barely breath im not kidding

emo(tional): good for him

AnIceGal: ofc the one w depression says that

emo(tional): fuck off pixal

urfaviscringe: she's not wrong

urfaviscringe: he got diagnosed just yesterday

urfaviscringe: after months of our parents nagging

emo(tional): i can't believe you would out me like that >:0

urfaviscringe: i only do it cause i love you

urfaviscringe: ur my favorite twin

emo(tional): IM UR ONLY TWIN

flameo!: hehe DRAMA

emo(tional): istg amber i will cut ur dick off

flameo!: im screenshoting this and sending it to uncle nix

urfaviscringe: OH MY GOD AMBER

emo(tional): FUCK YOU

flameo!: sorry im a homo

emo(tional): >:(

AnIceGal: don't fuck my gf sean

traumaholderr: I WAKE UP

traumaholderr: TO THIS

traumaholderr: I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU

anicegalstwin: sup alex

traumaholderr: sup bitch

traumaholderr: also cole's phone died

traumaholderr: he's silently sobbing in the back seat as JAY SHAKES HIS HEAD

emo(tional): what a fucking baby

emo(tional): isn't jay ur dad tho?

traumaholderr: biologically yea

traumaholderr: i wanna go back w dad

traumaholderr: and darethh

urfaviscringe: all i can think of rn is THE BROWN NINJA SJKLDS

traumaholderr: you didn't hear this from me but me and dad have replaced dareth's trophies 54 times

flameo!: ME AND MAL ARE WHEEZING

flameo!: SERIOUSLY??

traumaholderr: yep

traumaholderr: i love him tho

junior: MY PHONE

junior: IS ALIVE NOW YESSS

anicegalstwin: welcome back bitch

emo(tional): HI WIMP

junior: HI ASS

AnIceGal: currently smooching my wonderful gf wassup fucks

junior: ew gross lesbians /lh

flameo!: ew gross an insecure bitch who doesn't want to tell his crush how he feels

junior: PUT AN /lh RIGHT NOW

flameo!: bish nah

bookbean: normally i would call amber a hoe rn but she's got a point

junior: I HATE ALL OF YOU EXCEPT PIXAL, NOAH, SEAN, AND ALEX

ashadow: ouch

bookbean: you just came out of lurking didn't you

ashadow: way to call me out but yeah

ashadow: i did

ashadow: fucking problem mate

AnIceGal: THERE'S THE BELL

ashadow: i hate u

AnIceGal: ik

ashadow: >:(

**#trying to take over the world**

August 18

urfaviscringe: @isacat I FORGOT MY LUNCH

isacat: OMW

**#glacier**

August 18

anicegalstwin: WHERE ARE YOU HOES

eatmyrocks: i would ground you but that was perfect

AnIceGuy: I-

AnIceGuy: Ten minutes away. We are ten minutes away.

AnIceGal: YOU ACTUALLY DID IT IM AKDJKLS

eatmyrocks: did i mention how much i love you two? cause i do

**#trying to take over the world**

August 18

cyborg: tried to teach Krux how to use a Borgpad again. didn't work. again

emo(tional): I CAN

pixelated: you just want to bite him

emo(tional): MAYBE

cyborg: ...reminds me to ask if you bit anyone today

urfaviscringe: no, unfortunately

cyborg: what do you mean, unfortunately?

emo(tional): *yeets self*

**#ninjakids (and the elemental masters too ig)**

August 18

bookbean: AMBER JUST GOT GROUNDEDD

anicegalstwin: spill the tea

AnIceGal: oh no! is she ok?

bookbean: she's fine but her phone got taken away and you lovebirds can't go for dates for a month HAHA

ashadow: what a damn victory

bookbean: ikr

urfaviscringe: is it bc she bit sean back?

AnIceGal: SHE BIT SEAN BACK

urfaviscringe: also i didn't tell my parents sean got into a fight w amber today

urfaviscringe: lets hope they don't notice the bite marks when we get home

urfaviscringe: yep she did @AnIceGal

emo(tional): im PRAYING

emo(tional): pix is driving us home and im nervous lkdfjkls

AnIceGal: good for you

AnIceGal: i can't go on dates w my gf for a month bc of you

AnIceGal: SUFFER

anicegalstwin: go OFF

**#trying to take over the world**

August 18

emo(tional): ITS NOT MY FAULT I LIKE BITING PEOPLE

isacat: ...

urfaviscringe: SEAN YOU

urfaviscringe: YOU JUST

urfaviscringe: WHEEZE

emo(tional): HOLY SHIT

**#ninjakids (and the elemental masters too ig)**

August 18

urfaviscringe: SEAN JUST TEXTED IN THE WRONG GC

AnIceGal: which? did he suffer?

emo(tional): YES I DID

emo(tional): YOU HAPPY NOW

emo(tional): I SAID I LIKED BITING PEOPLE IN MY FAM GC YOU HAPPY NOW

AnIceGal: YES I AM SUFFER ASSHOLE

anicegalstwin: OMG SEAN WTHHH

bookbean: are you grounded?

emo(tional): dunno. pix is giving me THE LOOK

ashadow: dude ur freaking dead

urfaviscringe: HE JUST GOT HIS PHONE TAKEN AWAY SDKLJ

AnIceGal: c:

bookbean: he's gonna get "the talk" from cyrus again i'd bet money on that

urfaviscringe: PIX IS GIVING IT FIRST AHKDJKLS

**#the non elementals**

August 18

echoistired: hello im dying

fitemebish: ?

echoistired: sean bit another person at school today and pix is giving him "the talk" and i feel like crying

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: text ur bf

echoistired: i don't want to annoy him

femboyy: i can annoy him for you :D

echoistired: tyy

**#pirate mechanics**

August 18

femboyy: @traumaholderr ur bf needs you

traumaholderr: HOLY SHIT

**#technooo**

August 18

traumaholderr: bb are you okk

echoistired: just comfort me i feel like crying

traumaholderr: ok bby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things about this that I don't like but I'm gonna leave it here. Mainly cause I need to keep studying for finals and I promised to study pre-algebra with my dad. Hope you enjoyed this and stay safe leafies! - Lloyd


	2. i fuckinf hate ALL OF YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shadow: ok but what if i were to say that im the only reason my child is sane and im the dad
> 
> hotman!: both parents are equally important
> 
> Master LOLyd: the amount of bs in that sentence
> 
> Master LOLyd: you think you're superior than me when its comes to raising our kids don't lie
> 
> hotman!: ..maybe

**#the non elementals**

August 19

thatflowergorl: wassup non elementals

thatflowergorl: what's popping?

echoistired: being comforted by alex

echoistired: still kinda nervous after yesterday

echoistired: gpa gave sean "the talk" again and i SOBBED

thatflowergorl: i heard :(

fitemebish: rip you guys i have an announcement

thatflowergorl: >:(

thatflowergorl: ..continue ig

fitemebish: @thatbitchyouTOLERATE GET OVER HERE HOE

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: wtf ash

fitemebish: whose ur crush boo? /p

femboyy: gm y'all!

femboyy: ooo tea

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: ....why?

fitemebish: just SAY IT ALR

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: ..its cole. why? what is it?

femboyy: AJKDJLAKLJFLJDJLL

thatflowergorl: OHHH MYYYY GODDD

echoistired: :OOO

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: what

fitemebish: CUE @femboyy

femboyy: COLE LIKES YOU BACKK

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: WHATT

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: WHAT THE FUCK

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: ARE YOU SERIOUS??

thatflowergorl: YESSSS

thatflowergorl: HE NEVER STOPS TALKING ABOUT YOUU

echoistired: alex has brought it up a few times cause it annoys him

echoistired: i don't really care he sounds cute

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: we are focusing on ME right now not YOU ok

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: so how do i ask him out?

**#trying to take over the world**

August 19

urfaviscringe: i feel like death

isacat: then perish

urfaviscringe: who taught this bish memes?

pixelated: @emo(tional) unfortunately

pixelated: forgot we took away his phone oop

echoistired: i got some good piping hot tea

echoistired: cole and jordan like each other

isacat: finally

echoistired: IKR

cyborg: i come over to look for one second.

urfaviscringe: hi we're fucked

cyborg: usually i would worry, but you aren't your twin.

urfaviscringe: HELL YEA I AIN'T

urfaviscringe: im a damn saint

cyborg: not entirely.

urfaviscringe: point taken bUT STILL

**#technooo**

August 19

traumaholderr: how are you feeling?

echoistired: im fine dw :)

traumaholderr: ok ok

traumaholderr: i love you mwah <3

echoistired: i love you too <3

**#the ogs**

August 19

pirateying: good morning!

pirateying: just left my kids at school in my FREAKING PIRATE SHIP

eatmyrocks: why did we leave jay with the bounty? now all he does is flex on us that he has it and we don't

hotman!: he uses it more

eatmyrocks: i know but STILL

pirateyang: he only took her out because no one would believe alex that he had a pirate ship

pirateyang: and because i still have undying guilt for abandoning him with ronin all those years ago i badgered jay to take them to school in her, just for today

Master LOLyd: i remember amber being jealous lol

AnIceGuy: Of being abandoned?

Master LOLyd: no of the bounty

**#trying to take over the world**

August 19

isacat: @urfaviscringe cole is closer to jay right? and i mean junior

urfaviscringe: yea

isacat: ~~also you aren't cringe, you're a wonderful person and i love you /p~~

urfaviscringe: SLFKDJLDKL YOUR MY DAD YOUR SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT

urfaviscringe: but i appreciate the thought

**#the ogs**

August 19

isacat: @pirateying do you know about junior's crush?

pirateying: WHAT NOW

isacat: i'll take that as a no

eatmyrocks: aww the little twink has a crush

AnIceGuy: ...twink?

speedy: zane's lack of knowledge on modern slang always seems to surprise me

speedy: also natalie threw up on me and neuro's at work HELP

isacat: then suffer

isacat: this is way more important

hotman!: i got this

**#parent goals, apparently**

August 19

hotman!: what's the situation looking like buddy?

speedy: i have puke all over my chest and natalie around her mouth

speedy: im supposed to wipe that off right?

hotman!: um, yes

speedy: HOLY SHIT SHE'S EATING IT

hotman!: then wipe it off!

isacat: oh my god, dumbass

speedy: at least i didn't try to take over the world!

isacat: ...point taken

**#the ogs**

August 19

pirateying: WHO IS IT

isacat: its jordan

isacat: but thERE'S MORE

eatmyrocks: oh that kid my dad absolutely adores cause he's so talented?

eatmyrocks: THERE'S MORE

isacat: THERE'S MORE

pirateying: _spill_

isacat: he likes him back

pirateying: WHAAAATT

pirateyang: does that mean me and jay can snoop in junior's personal life again?

isacat: PLS

pixelated: i just scrolled up and OH MY GOD

pixelated: @speedy is natalie ok?

speedy: meh??

speedy: she didn't eat the puke at least

pixelated: WHAT THE HECK

hotman!: at least he didn't burn the kitchen down like last time

pixelated: LAST TIME

pixelated: @oreo why do you let this man handle your children?

oreo: because no one else wants to

hotman!: your kids are a handful

hotman!: esp LUCA

eatmyrocks: you would expect that from the master of speed

eatmyrocks: @AnIceGuy HEY do you remember when neuro and griffin asked us to babysit ash, luca, and natalie?

eatmyrocks: and out of spite ash gave luca sugar 10 minutes before his bedtime and he went crazy when we tried to put him to sleep?

AnIceGuy: I recall, yes? We were there an extra two hours.

oreo: and when we got home he was still energetic!

speedy: oh yeah i remember, you went to sleep just as we got home and left me alone w a sugar high luca >:(

oreo: i could say so many things right now but i won't because i love you

hotman!: us mother figures aren't respected enough

hotman!: i mean that's weird for me to say cause im a man and lloyd carried our kids but my children call ME mom so it counts

isacat: we went from junior's crush to underappreciated mother's in 5 minutes that has to be a record

shadow: ok but what if i were to say that im the only reason my child is sane and im the dad

hotman!: both parents are equally important

Master LOLyd: the amount of bs in that sentence

Master LOLyd: you think you're superior than me when its comes to raising our kids don't lie

hotman!: ..maybe

pirateyang: tbf he kind of is

hotman!: thank you nya

speedy: you mean NYA

pirateyang: stfu griffin

**#ninjakids (and the elemental masters too ig)**

August 19

bookbean: ITS THE WEEKEND BITCHESS

bookbean: can any of y'all organize a party this weekend or nah?

urfaviscringe: i wish

urfaviscringe: but as you all know, sean is still grounded

bookbean: rip

anicegalstwin: maybe me and pixal can

anicegalstwin: i'll ask

ashadow: i came back home and found my parents cuddling on the couch

AnIceGal: and?

ashadow: i wanna cuddle w my gf

no <3: my user

ashadow: fuck off camila

bookbean: she's just jealous cause she's single

no <3: your single too

bookbean: yeah ik but at least i ain't complaining

**#the non elementals**

August 19

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: chat really went silent when i asked for advice huh

fitemebish: well you're asking for a lot hon

femboyy: HON

femboyy: do y'all pronounce it hon or hun?

thatflowergorl: um hun. duh??

femboyy: i pronounce it hon HAHA

fitemebish: its hun HON

**#parent goals, apparently**

August 19

isacat: hello, my kid is a psychopath, he bit my brother again

hotman!: good for him

pirateyang: i didn't expect that esp from you kai

pirateyang: also yes fuck krux, we all hate krux

isacat: ..fair but also how do i get sean to stop biting people its a problem

speedy: well NO SHIT

speedy: anyway what i did with natalie was give her something to bite. like a stim

isacat: yes griffin, im going to give my teenager something to bite 

speedy: when you think about it, 6 year olds and 16 year olds aren't that different

hotman!: you aren't helping so just stfu

speedy: go fuck your husband or something, you're being pissy today

**#ninjakids (and elemental masters too ig)**

August 19

anicegalstwin: THEY SAID YES

bookbean: REALLY

bookbean: YASS

AnIceGal: saturday or sunday?

AnIceGal: either day is fine btw

AnIceGal: @everyone

ashadow: hm?

ashadow: oh uh idc 

no <3: ^

urfaviscringe: saturday cause my parents don't let me go out on sundays

bookbean: saturday also ^^

junior: I'VE BEEN SUMMONED

junior: idc also

AnIceGal: kk

anicegalstwin: also remember to ask your siblings if they want to come too

traumaholderr: saturday pls

traumaholderr: going out w echo on sunday

junior: that's gay

traumaholderr: like your undying love for jordan? yes cole it is

junior: FUCK YOU

**#technooo**

August 19

traumaholderr: ask the non elementals if they're coming to the party or not and what day

echoistired: whoever is organizing the party could just ask in #the whole gang

traumaholderr: HOLY FUCK UR RIGHT ILY BB <3

echoistired: love you too boo boo <3

**#the whole gang**

August 19

traumaholderr: we haven't used this chat in months wtf

traumaholderr: anyway @non elementals can y'all party this weekend or not? if you can saturday or sunday?

echoistired: saturday plss

fitemebish: idc

femboyy: saturday! both me and eliza

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: either but preferably sunday

traumaholderr: @AnIceGal @anicegalstwin

AnIceGal: tyy

AnIceGal: so the party is on saturday y'all its official!

anicegalstwin: what time or do y'all just don't care?

anicegalstwin: @thatbitchyouTOLERATE esp you jordan

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: in the morning pls. i have an appointment in the afternoon

AnIceGal: 11 am?

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: shore

junior: when does it end?

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: 3 pm or 4 pm? my appointments at 2 so i could be in, go out, then come back

AnIceGal: @everyone y'all cool w that?

junior: me and ma siblings are cool

bookbean: i asked my parents and they said me and amber could go :D

echoistired: me and the twins can go!

urfaviscringe: sean just has to promise to not bite anyone esp amber

AnIceGal: he better not

ashadow: i can vibe w that

no <3: same!

fitemebish: y'all wouldn't mind if i took luca right? i have to babysit

AnIceGal: as long as he doesn't break anything, yeah

fitemebish: kk

anicegalstwin: well y'all we officially have a party!

bookbean: ayyyy

AnIceGal: Party (Just Because We Can) on Saturday, August 20, 11 am-3pm :D

 **-** _AnIceGal_ **pinned this message.**

urfaviscringe: eeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily updates? More likely than you think. And, yay! The kids are planning a party! And the adults have finally talked ehe. Just noticed they're all ooc but this is just for fun so I don't really care. Hope you enjoyed this and stay safe leafies! - Lloyd


	3. it's a partyy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anicegalstwin: @AnIceGal @flameo! have alr started making out
> 
> anicegalstwin: pinging them so they can be embarrassed and offended later ehe
> 
> emo(tional): I SAW
> 
> emo(tional): i cringed so hard my ace aro ass couldn't handle it
> 
> anicegalstwin: well rip you its gonna get worse
> 
> emo(tional): WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS GONNA GET WORSE

**#the whole gang**

August 20

emo(tional): IK ITS LIKE 6 AM OR SUM BUT IM SUPER NERVOUS AND ANXIOUS

emo(tional): @urfaviscringe WAKE UP HOE

emo(tional): oh wait

emo(tional): his bed is right next to mine

flameo!: lmao

flameo!: also YES WE GOT OUR PHONES BACK

emo(tional): HYEAAA

August 20

anicegalstwin: @emo(tional) bro you ok?

emo(tional): yes i am, thanks to my amazing sister pixal

emo(tional): also amber forgot to mention that its only for today since we're going out

flameo!: yeahh SOB

AnIceGal: can we all just take a second to appreciate how amazing pixal is?

urfaviscringe: PLS

urfaviscringe: i'll screenshot it and send it to her :D

flameo!: she's my favorite babysitter! (don't tell our uncles and aunts)

bookbean: ^

no <3: she's a badass. that's it, that's what i like about her

ashadow: remember when she saved my birthday? yeah <3

anicegalstwin: she is my favorite aunt tbh (i speak for me and pixel the second)

junior: she's the only reason @traumaholderr is still alive

traumaholderr: she's a surprisingly good therapist, i recommend

echoistired: she's my mom! and i love her!

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: samurai. x. that's it

fitemebish: ^

thatflowergorl: i share jordan's sentiment

femboyy: so do i!

**#the ones who are helping to take over the world**

August 20

urfaviscringe: @pixelated <3 (Screenshot 69.png)

pixelated: what makes it even better is that its screenshot 69 ILY NOAH /p

urfaviscringe: ILYT <333 /p

**#the whole gang**

August 20

emo(tional): SHE LOVED IT Y'ALL (Screenshot 37.png)

flameo!: OMG 69 WHAT AN ICON

AnIceGal: how much do y'all bet that she's gonna send it to the #the ogs

ashadow: which channel is that? and why can you see it??

AnIceGal: its where all of our parents talk lmao

AnIceGal: + im a mod

AnIceGal: uncle lloyd and kai TRUST ME

AnIceGal: can't type in it tho, just watch

anicegalstwin: can you leak stuff?

AnIceGal: no cause then i get demoted lol

anicegalstwin: rip

**#the ogs**

August 20

pixelated: guess whose amber and mal's favorite babysitter~ (Screenshot 69.png)

speedy: THE NAME

hotman!: how immature can you be?

speedy: says the guy whose user quotes avatar

hotman!: FUCK YOU ITS A GREAT SHOW

pixelated: he got you there

speedy: ALSO i think im an amazing babysitter

Master LOLyd: not according to my kids you aren't

speedy: fuck off

pixelated: not to mention that yesterday natalie almost ate her own puke on your watch SO

speedy: ...point taken

**#noahly**

August 20

anicegalstwin: gmm

urfaviscringe: wassup?

anicegalstwin: ok so how are we going to get you and mal together?

urfaviscringe: wtf

urfaviscringe: lilly we're dating

hotman!: ooo tea

anicegalstwin: _leave we're busy_

hotman!: ok i'll just

hotman!: lurk

hotman!: but if you need help im here just ping me

anicegalstwin: kk

anicegalstwin: cmon i've seen the way you look at him?

anicegalstwin: dude its fine i don't really care

anicegalstwin: i just want you to be happy

urfaviscringe: bro i

urfaviscringe: yo ilysm <3 /p

anicegalstwin: ik ik uwu

anicegalstwin: so HOW

urfaviscringe: IDK

urfaviscringe: @hotman! hELP

hotman!: well well well

**#the sole owners of the brain cell (next gen)**

August 20

anicegalstwin: i am single again

fitemebish: should i fight him now or later?

anicegalstwin: ash NO

anicegalstwin: i broke up w him

anicegalstwin: he has a crush on malcolm eheheh

anicegalstwin: you didn't hear that from me tho

echoistired: teaaa

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: we should have single and taken channels

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: so that the singles can complain about being single and the takens can gush about their s.o.

echoistired: PLS

echoistired: i would love that

echoistired: besides this, in need a place to gush about my wonderful df alex

fitemebish: df?

echoistired: datefriend

fitemebish: oh

anicegalstwin: ANYWAY

anicegalstwin: how we gonna get these two together hm?

fitemebish: IMMA START ON A LIST

**#the ogs**

August 20

hotman!: @isacat @cyborg your sons bi awakening was my son

isacat: CALLED IT

cyborg: hm?

cyborg: and you never told me!

isacat: i just needed this moment then i'd tell you

isacat: bugg

isacat: HE'S IGNORING ME

pirateying: haha suffer

pirateying: also worm? that's cute the kids scheming alr

hotman!: YEP

eatmyrocks: i just woke up and

eatmyrocks: why is our family so queer?

hotman!: cole.

eatmyrocks: what?

hotman!: ...

eatmyrocks: oh. OH

eatmyrocks: HOLY SHIT

eatmyrocks: IM SORRYY

hotman!: im hovering over the ban button rn

eatmyrocks: IM SORRY IM SORRY I FORGOT

pirateying: lol what??

hotman!: q///r is my lovely husband's trigger

pirateying: COLE UR FUCKED

eatmyrocks: IK

Master LOLyd: mornin

Master LOLyd: @hotman! do it he's an asshole

eatmyrocks: lloyd noo

pixelated: hello

pixelated: ooo drama

eatmyrocks: FUCK OFF PIXEL

**#noahly**

August 20

urfaviscringe: dad is driving me to the party, you there yet?

anicegalstwin: YES

fitemebish: just got in the car, mom is driving me

anicegalstwin: kk see you there

**-New channel was created by** _AnIceGal_ **.**

**-** _AnIceGal_ **renamed it #the party people!**

**#the party people!**

August 20

AnIceGal: y'all ready!

flameo!: bitch yeah!

**#noahly**

August 20

anicegalstwin: imma talk to him!

urfaviscringe: bITCH

anicegalstwin: too late eheh

urfaviscringe: NO

**#the party people!**

August 20

anicegalstwin: @AnIceGal @flameo! have alr started making out

anicegalstwin: pinging them so they can be embarrassed and offended later ehe

emo(tional): I SAW

emo(tional): i cringed so hard my ace aro ass couldn't handle it

anicegalstwin: well rip you its gonna get worse

emo(tional): WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS GONNA GET WORSE

**#technooo**

August 20

echoistired: what if i were to tell you that your brother is drunk?

traumaholderr: which one lmao

echoistired: thomas

traumaholderr: where tf are these kids getting alcohol im coming over

echoistired: ALEX OMG

**#noahly**

August 20

anicegalstwin: what if i were to tell you i knew who mal's crush was?

urfaviscringe: ..don't play w me lilly

anicegalstwin: ITS YOU

urfaviscringe: WTF FJKLD

urfaviscringe: HOW

urfaviscringe: HOW DID FIND OUT

anicegalstwin: amber helped me !!

urfaviscringe: how'd you pull her away from pixal lmao

anicegalstwin: lets just say....

anicegalstwin: i have A LOT of blackmail on those too

urfaviscringe: im starting to remember why i feel in love w you in the first place

anicegalstwin: ik being scheming is attractive, don't need to remind me /hj

urfaviscringe: kfjkldjs

urfaviscringe: ILY /p

anicegalstwin: ily tooo /p

**#the party people!**

August 20

flameo!: FUCK OFF

femboyy: LMAO

anicegalstwin: thomas get your drunk ass out of here

**#pirate mechanics**

August 20

thatflowergorl: ok so, what if, hypothetically, one of us gets drunk, what do we do?

pirateyang: which one?

thatflowergorl: thomas

femboyy: jheyy 66'LL 6ljibgg aviuy mee

pirateyang: FUCK

pirateyang: coming to pick you up right now

thatflowergorl: TY

**#noahly**

August 20

urfaviscringe: so what if, hypothetically, we may or may not have confessed our feelings to each other and we aren't dating only bc mal isn't ready for that kind of responsibility

urfaviscringe: what would you say?

urfaviscringe: also we kissed

anicegalstwin: then it ain't hypothetical anymore

anicegalstwin: im so happy for you eeee

urfaviscringe: OH MY GOD NOW I HAVE TO TELL MY FAMILY

anicegalstwin: i mean you don't HAVE to

anicegalstwin: its fwb right?

urfaviscringe: um, ig so

anicegalstwin: so that means you don't have to tell your parents bc you aren't actually dating

urfaviscringe: haha! good point ty

**#the party people!**

August 20

thatbitchyouTOLERATE: aight, im out

anicegalstwin: we'll be here when you're back!

**#the ogs**

August 20

pirateying: @AnIceGuy @eatmyrocks your alcohol has been compromised

AnIceGuy: What alcohol?

eatmyrocks: that's A NICE STORY

eatmyrocks: for another time

eatmyrocks: @pirateying WHO

pirateying: uhh amber, pixel, ik thomas for sure and maybe others? but idk

pirateying: none of my children seem keen on talking about it

AnIceGuy: Again, I have an alcohol cabinet?

eatmyrocks: ik that wasn't at me but I STILL FEEL CALLED OUT

speedy: SUFFER

oreo: im hoping ash didn't give luca any

speedy: why would she lol

oreo: well she did it once before

speedy: WHAT

Master LOLyd: HOW

oreo: to be fair it was on accident

oreo: ash thought it was her lemonade so she asked luca if he wanted some and he said yes

oreo: so of course he comes up and sips some

oreo: griffine comes out of the shower wondering where his beer is

Master LOLyd: ~~griffin drinking is a funny thought~~

speedy: im

oreo: ANYWAY he asked me and i shrugged, then luca passed by with HIS BEER CUP

oreo: i've never seen him snatch anything so fast in his life

speedy: and im the master of speed!

hotman!: oh yeah i remember griffin complaining about it a few months ago

hotman!: didn't luca say it tasted like spicy lemonade?

speedy: the kid is hilarious but i just want him to stop for ONE SECOND

oreo: that's near impossible sweetie

speedy: IK

eatmyrocks: THE KID IS RIGHT IT DOES KINDA TASTE LIKE SPICY LEMONADE

Master LOLyd: cole did you just.. IM

speedy: JLSFJKLDSDKL

**-New channel was created by** _bookbean_ **.**

**-** _bookbean_ **renamed it #dating but also not**

**#dating but also not**

August 20

bookbean: *slides in* hi

urfaviscringe: hi

bookbean: you wanna hang out tomorrow?

urfaviscringe: sure

bookbean: ah cool

bookbean: see you?

urfaviscringe: yea

bookbean: ly /p

urfaviscringe: ly too /p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was almost thinking I wasn't going to post this OOF. Also, the irony that Acronix's son and Kai's son end up dating. I LOVE IT. And Lilly being Noah's right-hand woman is MM. We love supportive ex-girlfriends. Not to mention I also like the idea of Kai and Lloyd being able to see everyone's convo. They know EVERYTHING AHA. I hope you enjoyed this and stay safe leafies! - Lloyd


	4. noah and malcolm are kinda sorta dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bookbean: i don't want to have that responsibility on my back
> 
> bookbean: or be defined by my partner
> 
> hotman!: wow that's actually really mature
> 
> bookbean: sfjkldjksfjks MOM
> 
> hotman!: *pops out*

**#dating but also not**

August 21

bookbean: gm!

urfaviscringe: morning!

bookbean: should i come over to your house or you to mine?

urfaviscringe: uhh yours pls

urfaviscringe: ur mom alr knows and mine don't so

urfaviscringe: don't want them getting suspicious

bookbean: oh i get it

bookbean: maybe later at noon?

urfaviscringe: sure

bookbean: kk see you later

urfaviscringe: laterr

**#ninjakids (and the elemental masters too ig)**

August 21

no <3: gm assholes

ashadow: mornin idiot

no <3: c:

bookbean: hey guys?

bookbean: guess which pair of teens and their father got grounded for breaking into the alcohol cabinet?

no <3: im guessing pixal, lilly, and cole??

bookbean: yeahh uncle cole

bookbean: uncle zane found out he had a secret alcohol cabinet and now THEY'RE ALL GROUNDED

ashadow: LDKJFLJKLD

ashadow: KARMA

bookbean: IKR

traumaholderr: Y'ALL

traumaholderr: COLE AND THOMAS ARE GROUNDED

traumaholderr: for drinking obv

urfaviscringe: can't believe most of us are getting grounded HAH

traumaholderr: the only reason i didn't drink anything was echo

traumaholderr: my bf is so pure hhhhh

ashadow: OMG UR RIGHT

ashadow: ash is grounded too :(

no <3: 1) good for her and 2) luca didn't accidentally drink anything right??

bookbean: i think he had some punch but before it was spiked

urfaviscringe: BEFORE IT WAS SPIKED

ashadow: kinda sad all our s.o.'s are grounded

traumaholderr: MINE ISN'T

ashadow: well except alex's

urfaviscringe: me and lilly aren't dating anymore lol

no <3: ah ic, a bachelor

urfaviscringe: not really but sure

traumaholderr: WDYM NOT REALLY

ashadow: _spill_

urfaviscringe: I TOLD HIM I WOULDN'T SAY

bookbean: HIM??

**#dating but not really**

August 21

urfaviscringe: mal its literally you fjkldjs

bookbean: just trying to sell it ;)

urfaviscringe: fjkldjkljd

**#ninjakids (and the elemental masters too ig)**

August 21

no <3: Noah Borg, the bisexual mess

urfaviscringe: kfjlkdjkljdkls

 **-** _bookbean_ **pinned this message.**

no <3: I GOT PINNED BITCHES

urfaviscringe: mal whyyy

bookbean: I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY KLJKLDKL

ashadow: OH MY GOD

traumaholderr: what?

ashadow: ITS MALCOLM

urfaviscringe: I HATE ALL OF YOU

ashadow: IM RIGHT AHAH

traumaholderr: awww that's so cute !!

urfaviscringe: we're not _actually_ dating

no <3: ah so fwb?

bookbean: sorta?? but not really

bookbean: i don't want to have that responsibility on my back

bookbean: or be defined by my partner

hotman!: wow that's actually really mature

bookbean: sfjkldjksfjks MOM

hotman!: *pops out*

urfaviscringe: i love your mom, he's so iconic

traumaholderr: i second that

traumaholderr: even better for me cause he's my uncle

urfaviscringe: kfjkldkj lucky

ashadow: don't worry, if mal ever plans to propose, you'll be a part of the family soon

bookbean: ALKJDFKLDL

bookbean: WHAT

bookbean: DON'T PUT ME ON THAT KIND OF PEDESTAL SAWYER 

**#the ogs**

August 21

hotman!: my kid is way more mature than me when i was his age im proud

smoke: pretty sure all our kids are way more mature than you when you were their age

hotman!: I SWEAR TO GOD

hotman!: those two never show up but when they do they ruin EVERYTHING

shadow: its kind of our job haha

hotman!: i will THROW YOU

shadow: ooo im so scared /s

hotman!: I WILL THROW YOUR HUSBAND

shadow: FUCK OFF

pirateyang: i was not expecting this but OKAY

pirateyang: @hotman! lets say, hypothetically, im pregnant again

hotman!: @pirateying you been busy with my sister, hm?

pirateying: what?

pirateying: WTH NYA WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL TILL LATER

hotman!: UNTIL LATER

Master LOLyd: im getting another nephew??

pirateyang: they could be girls

Master LOLyd: YOU'RE HAVING TWINS??

pirateyang: wHOOPSIE

pirateying: honey you're terrible at this

pirateyang: IK

Master LOLyd: @AnIceGuy @eatmyrocks WE'RE GETTING MORE NEPHEWS

Master LOLyd: or nieces. idk

AnIceGuy: Hm?

AnIceGuy: Oh really?

AnIceGuy: I took away Cole's phone, remember?

AnIceGuy: And I grounded him too, I think.

speedy: ofc zane would ground his husband

speedy: and wow more kids? i can barely take care of natalie

oreo: we know

speedy: sdjfklkldjs

oreo: do your pre-existing children know?

pirateying: not yet we're still waiting for the confirmation

pirateying: ik we're pregnant but we don't know how many

pirateying: anyways yes, nervous jitters all around

hotman!: sis you should've just gotten your tubes tied after alex

hotman!: cause you and i both know this pregnancy ain't gonna be easy

pirateyang: i knoww

pirateying: wdym it "ain't gonna be easy"

hotman!: its like you don't even pay attention to your own wife

hotman!: there's a large possibility that nya could die giving birth

pirateying: WHAT

pirateying: I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY WIFE NO

Master LOLyd: easy solution, abortion

pirateyang: no i want to keep it

pirateyang: they deserve to have life

AnIceGuy: You and your dumb pro-life ideology.

AnIceGuy: This is why I'm pro-choice.

Master LOLyd: ^

oreo: if you want to abortion no one is going to judge

oreo: or if you do keep it that's fine too

oreo: but with the latter you have to acknowledge the risk you're taking

pirateyang: i acknowledge it

pirateyang: A LOT

AnIceGuy: Sure Jan.

Master LOLyd: jfljdkljjldl

**#ninjakids (and the elemental masters too ig)**

August 21

traumaholderr: wait, are y'all going on a date soon?

urfaviscringe: im going over to mal's house yeah, why?

traumaholderr: ONE SECOND

**#we're a family or sum**

August 21

traumaholderr: @hotman! how much do i have to pay to have a channel to gossip about mal and noah?

hotman!: buy me donuts later

**-New channel was created by** _hotman!_ **.**

**-** _hotman!_ **renamed it #watching gays from afar**

**#we're a family or sum**

August 21

hotman!: DONE

traumaholderr: TY

bookbean: i hate ALL OF YOU

hotman!: ahahahahahha

**#watching gays from afar**

August 21

no <3: but noah is bi

hotman!: you want the title to be historically correct or funny?

no <3: ...fine

ashadow: we have to add the others once they're ungrounded lol

traumaholderr: OFC

hotman!: anyone else who isn't grounded that you want to add?

traumaholderr: anyone who's interested in scheming in mal or noah's love life. also echo

hotman!: so like, everybody?

traumaholderr: pls

hotman!: gotcha

 **-** _hotman!_ **added** _thatflowergorl_ **,** _echoistired_ **,** _cyborg_ **,** _isacat_ **,** _pixelated_ **,** _echoistired_ **,** _pirateying_ **,** _pirateyang_ **,** _thatbitchyouTOLERATE_ **,** _AnIceGuy_ **,** _speedy_ **,** _oreo_ **,** _smoke_ **, and** _shadow_ **.**

traumaholderr: LISTEN UP FUCKERS

speedy: @pirateying @pirateyang dis yo kid?

pirateying: unfortunately

traumaholderr: ouch /s

pirateying: take that /s off rn

traumaholderr: i can't fight w you rn ok?

traumaholderr: wait where's uncle lloyd?

Master LOLyd: sup

traumaholderr: oh

traumaholderr: ANYWAY

traumaholderr: ok so noah is going over to mal's house for a kinda sorta date and we're going to gossip bc lets be honest its kind of our job

isacat: explains why i caught noah climbing out of the window of his room earlier

cyborg: he what?

pixelated: it hurts me to say that im not surprised

echoistired: SAME

no <3: _shooketh_

speedy: PFT

traumaholderr: kinda reminds me when me and echo first started dating

echoistired: ah yes you got arrested on our first date

oreo: i remember hearing about that

oreo: it was around the time alex was still a mess right? /lh

traumaholderr: =3=

traumaholderr: yes unfortunately

isacat: HE DID IT

ashadow: WHOM

isacat: NOAH

cyborg: oh dear

no <3: ah, so good progress

pixelated: WELL DUH

**#dating but also not**

August 21

urfaviscringe: im here!

**#watching gays from afar**

August 21

hotman!: bro i walked in mal's room and went "heyyy" and they blushed so hard their faces looked like tomatoes

traumaholderr: were they doing anything?

hotman!: they were hugging

no <3: wow gay

pirateyang: hugging? before marriage? UNACCEPTABLE /j

pirateying: we go to church ONCE and she's already making jokes

**#trying to take over the world**

August 21

pixelated: ok so, hypothetically, i may or may not have broken the dishwasher

isacat: pixel wtf

**#watching gays from afar**

August 21

Master LOLyd: why are those two acting like me and kai when we came out to my family?

Master LOLyd: lmao

pirateying: came out?

hotman!: yeah as a couple

hotman!: wu and misako were supportive but garmadon gave me THAT LOOK

pirateying: understandable, have a good day

August 21

isacat: ok so noah climbed back in through the window

cyborg: how he did it we don't know

isacat: SHUT IM TELLING THE STORY

isacat: ANYWAY

isacat: we asked him how his day was, he swooned, then noticed that we noticed and his eyes went wide then he hid under the bed for 20 minutes

traumaholderr: PFTHAHAHA OH MY GOD

traumaholderr: @hotman! @Master LOLyd y'all see them do ANYTHING

hotman!: not saw but heard

hotman! AND BEFORE Y'ALL SCREECH

hotman!: looking at you griffin

speedy: i wasn't gonna

speedy: until you said that we couldn't

hotman!: anyways they giggling and laughing like those stuck up kids at our kids school when they're gossiping? yeah

hotman!: it was pretty gay

**#dating but also not**

August 21  


urfaviscringe: how much are you willing to bet our parents are gossiping about us rn?

bookbean: im willing to bet 50 that our whole ass family is gossiping about us rn

urfaviscringe: DEAL

urfaviscringe: gn i love youu

bookbean: gn love you too <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely FREAKED OUT when I didn't finish this chapter on time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, even if it's late. Might try to double upload but, uh, don't think that's happening. Stay safe leafies! - Lloyd


	5. oh so you're pregnante?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isacat: BLACKMAIL
> 
> cyborg: nixie NO.
> 
> isacat: blackmail
> 
> traumaholderr: blackmail
> 
> cyborg: ...

**#the ogs**

August 22

pirateying: how do i tell my kids that im pregnant and that i might die delivering?

Master LOLyd: rip it off. like a bandage

AnIceGuy: Not too hard though. Wouldn't want them to get traumatized. Especially Thomas and Alex.

smoke: i don't think he'd really care tbh

pirateyang: hurts but also yeah

smoke: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**#dating but also not**

August 22

urfaviscringe: our siblings are going to tease us about dating but not aren't they?

bookbean: BET

**#ninjakids (and the elemental masters too ig)**

August 22

no <3: morning fuckers

ashadow: morning bitch

urfaviscringe: gmm

 **-** _bookbean_ **changed their username to** _W_ _hoStoleMyChoccyMilk?_ **.**

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: there wasn't any chocolate milk in our fridge this morning so now im petty

urfaviscringe: i'll bring you some choccy milk :D

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: tyy

traumaholderr: gay

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: fuck off alex

traumaholderr: gm to you too :)

no <3: alex p sus

ashadow: other chat pls

traumaholderr: ofc

urfaviscringe: wait WHAT

 **-** _WhoStoleMyChoccyMiIk?_ **changed** _urfaviscringe_ **username to** _urfavislovely_ **.**

urfavislovely: sfjklsjkdlfkjls

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: :)

traumaholderr: SCREENSHOTT

**#watching gays from afar**

August 22

traumaholderr: blackmail or no? (Screenshot 34.png)

hotman!: no

speedy: not yet

hotman!: griffin wtf

isacat: i second that

isacat: *and i mean griffin

speedy: HELL YEAH

oreo: we're.. we're married?

speedy: yeah, you love me unfortunately

oreo: griffin. GRIFFIN. ILY

speedy: IK

speedy: MWAH

traumaholderr: take your gay ELSEWHERE

traumaholderr: ANYWAY

traumaholderr: @isacat @speedy YES BLACKMAIL

isacat: BLACKMAIL

cyborg: nixie NO.

isacat: _blackmail_

traumaholderr: _blackmail_

cyborg: ...

**#the ogs**

August 22

pirateying: haha _blackmail_

Master LOLyd: BLACKMAIL

cyborg: nononoo

isacat: hmm blackmail

pirateyang: i love this chat sm

**#pirate mechanics**

August 22

pirateyang: y'all in lunch

someflowergorl: yeah why

pirateyang: ok so im pregnant and i might die delivering BYE

traumaholderr: good for you

someflowergorl: ALEX

traumaholderr: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK

pirateying: CALLED IT

**#the ogs**

August 22

pirateying: SO (Screenshot 13.png)

shadow: checks out

pirateying: IKR

**#pirate mechanics**

August 22

someflowergorl: we're going to talk about this at home right?

pirateyang: mhm

pirateyang: do you want to go home now?

someflowergorl: ..yeah

pirateyang: @traumaholderr?

traumaholderr: can i go to dad and dareth?

pirateyang: i'll drop you off before going home

traumaholderr: thanks

**#ninjakids (and the elemental masters too ig)**

August 22

ashadow: ok so alex left early from school theories anyone

no <3: we share bio together

no <3: he said that he'd be away from school for a while bc of family issues

no <3: he's going to be staying at ronin and dareth's for a while

ashadow: icic

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: i'll ask my parents

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: maybe they know

**#dating but also not**

August 22

urfavislovely: TODAY

urfavislovely: IS NOT MY DAY

urfavislovely: oh wait can i vent?

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: ofc dear

urfavislovely: ok, tell me if you get overwhelemed

urfavislovely: ok so school was fine, i failed a bio quiz (again), which is fine cause ik my parents are gonna be fine cause they know science and math and stuff isn't my strong suit

urfavislovely: so uh when pixel picks me up we go to the hospital

urfavislovely: cause apparently dad fell down the stairs and got hurt. SEVERELY

urfavislovely: and now im in the hospital comforting my other dad and trying not to cry

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: aww babe :( im so sorry for you

urfavislovely: its ok its ok

urfavislovely: i don't want him to die yk

urfavislovely: he's been there my whole life

urfavislovely: also he almost took over the world so if he died from falling down a staircase that would be very underwhelming

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: hey hey

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: i love you ok

urfavislovely: i love you too mwah

urfavislovely: /r

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: mwah <3 /r

**#ninjakids (and the elemental masters too ig)**

August 22

ashadow: ok so what if i don't like my s.o. anymore and i like someone else?

no <3: break up

ashadow: but what your s.o. is emotionally manipulative?

no <3: i- WHAT

no <3: @Admins

hotman!: WHAT

hotman!: OMG

Master LOLyd: hm?

Master LOLyd: sawyer WHAT NOW

ashadow: don't tell my parents. pls

ashadow: i don't want them to worry

hotman!: actually, i agree

hotman!: before we tell your parents we should probably collect evidence first

Master LOLyd: ^

Master LOLyd: that way, its much easier to end the relationship without worrying about them manipulating you again

Master LOLyd: i never thought ashlynn as a manipulator, but heck here we are

ashadow: ah ok

ashadow: you're going to help me tho, right?

hotman!: ofc! you do have to do most of the work tho. and its going to be hard

ashadow: i can do it

hotman!: ty for pinging us camila

no <3: ofc

no <3: he may be a dumbass but he's MY dumbass /p

ashadow: thanks bitch

**#the ogs**

August 22

hotman!: monday really decided to kick us in the ass huh?

speedy: what now?

speedy: my day was just fine

hotman!: not for long lmao

speedy: ...

speedy: very nervous kai what the FUCK

smoke: that lmao added insult to injury tbh

Master LOLyd: yup sounds like my husband

hotman!: :)

pirateying: what happened lmao

Master LOLyd: most of it we can't say tbh

Master LOLyd: out of safety and respect to the kids

pirateying: its that bad hm?

hotman!: yep

pirateying: whoa

pirateying: well, me and nya talked to our kids and WOW WAS THAT ROUGH

pirateying: everyone except alex was asking questions

pirateying: they just left w ronin and dareth after it was over

hotman!: give him time

pirateying: i'll try

pirateying: what's up w everyone else?

AnIceGuy: Ah, nothing.

AnIceGuy: Well, something, but I promised Pixal I wouldn't tell anyone.

pirateying: everyone has secrets today huh

pirateying: that only lloyd and kai know =3=

hotman!: everyone's gonna know soon JEEZ

Master LOLyd: *in that one voice (yk the voice)* cALm DoWN

pirateying: sfjlkdjklds

pirateying: cALM dOWn KArEn

speedy: ITS TOO LATE FOR THIS WTF GUYS

speedy: my whole family is leaning against me and SLEEPING i can't wake them up aaaaaa

pirateying: well fuck you its quoting memes time

pirateying: -so i started dancing

speedy: WHEEZE

Master LOLyd: klfjkldjkl

pirateying: wait, you're not coming to my tea party?

speedy: bethany i made BISCUITS

Master LOLyd: well FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW

hotman!: kinky

speedy: klfjkldjklsdkjl

speedy: don't fuck with me, i have the power of GOD and ANIME on my side

Master LOLyd: but you don't even-

pirateying: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

hotman!: i love it here

**#dating but also not**

August 22

urfavislovely: im home

urfavislovely: pixel took us back and is now going back to the hospital to stay w my dads

urfavislovely: also echo isn't doing ok bc he has no one to talk to

urfavislovely: can you ask your parents if they can find a way to contact alex? echo is real distress rn

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: ok. but be careful ok

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: i care for you mwah

urfavislovely: mwah mwah ilyt and good night <3

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: gn <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to do a double upload today! Whoop whoop! You have no idea the number of times I accidentally deleted my work and had to write it again BY MEMORY. Luckily it all worked out in the end. The next chapter is going to be dark as it talks about mental health issues so stay safe leafies! - Lloyd


	6. ok so trauma, trauma, and more trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isacat: anyway im getting MY OWN WHEELCHAIR WHOOP
> 
> hotman!: you're literally near death and you're excited about a wheelchair??
> 
> speedy: THIS
> 
> isacat: FUCK OFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with A LOT of mental health issues, such as depression, anxiety, and loss of family members. It also includes the topics of abandonment, adoption, abusive relationships, and birth complications. If you are uncomfortable with any of this content, I advise you to not read this chapter. If you do, read at your own risk.

**#dating but also not**

August 23

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: hey, you coming to school today?

urfavislovely: for this whole week? no

urfavislovely: ur welcome to come over tho

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: ofc

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: mwah, see you later

urfavislovely: mwah

  


**#technooo**

August 23

traumaholderr: echo?

echoistired: ..yeah

traumaholderr: is it ok if we take a break from our relationship?

traumaholderr: im really not in the mindset to have one rn. and i think it would be better for both of to just step back until things get better

echoistired: ofc

echoistired: we really need this rn tbh

echoistired: ily

traumaholderr: ilyt <3

  


**#ninjakids (and the elementals too ig)**

August 23

ashadow: how fucked is your life from a scale from 1 to 10

ashadow: 6/10

no <3: 3/10

traumaholderr: 8/10

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: 2/10

urfavislovely: 10/10

asadow: angsty much?

urfavislovely: my dad is on death's bed so yes, angst

asadow: no response

  


**#the ogs**

August 23

isacat: I DON'T DESERVE MY HUSBAND SFKJLD

hotman!: here we go again

isacat: ok so i fell down the stairs yesterday and im in the hospital rn

isacat: i may or may not be permanently paralyzed, but the doctors aren't sure yet

isacat: ANYWAYS

isacat: my wonderful husband decided to make a wheelchair for me and i've never been more happy in life

speedy: BRO ARE YOU OK

isacat: meh??

speedy: im

speedy: OK

isacat: anyway im getting MY OWN WHEELCHAIR WHOOP

hotman!: you're literally near death and you're excited about a wheelchair??

speedy: THIS

isacat: FUCK OFF

isacat: oh shit its the doctor brb

speedy: sometimes i refuse to believe he tried to take over the world once he's way too pure

hotman!: same 

  


**#ninjakids (and the elemental master too ig** **)**

August 23

ashadow: @traumaholderr you not coming to school either?

traumaholderr: nah

traumaholderr: i dunno for how long but im going to be missing school

traumaholderr: i mean, the teachers are going to be sending me work but imma do it at my dad's

ashadow: ah

no <3: how's the evidence gathering going

ashadow: writing shit ton of stuff down

ashadow: getting screenshots and shit

ashadow: im even asking her questions

ashadow: and before you worry she doesn't suspect a thing :)

no <3: das good

no <3: also im going to a hearing this saturday to see if im going to move back in w my mom

no <3: just wanted to let y'all know

traumaholderr: be careful

no <3: i plan to lol

traumaholderr: i remember when i went to a hearing to go back w jay and nya and it was HELL

traumaholderr: i sobbed so much 

traumaholderr: i was so fucking loud they kicked me out

traumaholderr: as y'all know, it worked out but i wonder what would've happened if i had stayed w dad

no <3: i've had moments like that

no <3: what would've happened if my mom hadn't become a drug addict/abandon me in a foster home

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: me but if i hadn't inherited my dad's powers

urfavislovely: me if my dad hadn't tried to redeem himself

traumaholderr: our lives are so subconciously shitty wtf

urfavislovely: checks out tbh

traumaholderr: yeah

  


**#dating but also not**

August 23

urfavislovely: im going to the psychologist tomorrow

urfavislovely: come w me pls

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: ofc

  


**#technooo**

August 23

traumaholderr: you still my personal therapist?

traumaholderr: going tomorrow but also i can't wait

echoistired: topics?

traumaholderr: abandonment, adoption

- _echoistired_ **changed their username to** _therapist_ **.**

therapist: go off

traumaholderr: im feeling d a r k lately

traumaholderr: and not normal dark but really d a r k

traumaholderr: ok so nya might die from delivering twins

traumaholderr: and im like 1) die bitch you left me on the fucking STREETS and 2) bro no don't die i want you to like me 

therapist: i mean you got trauma from finding out you were adopted right??

traumaholderr: sorta?? i felt like okino when he found out he was an npc

traumaholderr: like that

therapist: icic

therapist: wise to go back to your adopted parents

traumaholderr: kfjkld yeah

traumaholderr: i dunno what to feel tbh

therapist: well im here ok

therapist: mwah <3

traumaholderr: mwah <3

  


**#the ogs**

August 23

isacat: I HAVE A WHEELCHAIR

cyborg: he has a wheelchair

pixelated: wheelchair :D

isacat: also i am not permanently paralyzed yayyy

isacat: i mean the chance i walk again is slim but that's a start

speedy: how are you so optimistic wtf

isacat: bc if i die krux is going to laugh at me

speedy: YOU NEED A NEW BROTHER

isacat: IK

  


**#ninjakids (and the elemental masters ig)**

August 23

ashadow: should i write things down that seem harmless but are actually abusive?

no <3: pls

  


**#dating but also not**

Augsut 23

urfavislovely: i can't breath

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: wHAT

urfavislovely: im kinda shaking..

urfavislovely: whats happening?

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: TELL YOUR PARENTS

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: noah

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: NOAH

  


**#parent goals, apparently**

August 23

isacat: so, uh, noah had a panic attack but didn't tell us bc he didn't want us worry....

isacat: yeah

hotman!: so what if i came over cause ik what to do?

isacat: PLS

speedy: is he passed out?

isacat: wdym?

isacat: WHAT THE HECK HE IS

speedy: oh god

speedy: nothing major he probably cried himself to sleep

speedy: take him to a psychiatrist. and a therapist

isacat: going to a psychiatrist tomorrow

isacat: a therapist i dunno

isacat: sean only had one for 6 months and after that meds worked just fine

speedy: ah

speedy: should start looking ig

hotman!: ^

  


**#ninjakids (and the elemental masters too ig)**

August 23

WhoStoleMyChoccyMilk?: anyone know what happened to noah?

**-** _WhoStoleMyChoccyMlik?_ **changed their username to** _worriedbf_ **.**

no <3: what?

worriedbf: told me he had a panic attack then NEVER REPLIED

no <3: creepy

no <3: i've had those before so he's probably just overwhelmed

no <3: text him tomorrow morning

worriedbf: ok thanks

  


**#the ones who are helping to take over the world**

August 23

therapist: @pixelated tf are you?

pixelated: what?

therapist: i need someone to vent to

therapist: irl i mean

pixelated: imma try to get out early gimme a sec

therapist: thanks

  


**#ninjakids (and the elemental masters too ig)**

August 23

urfavislovely: ok so im fine but im not gonna be talking to anyone but mal prob for next week or two

worriedbf: THANK GOD

worriedbf: also, i am honored

no <3: yeah that's cool dude we have our own things going on

  


**#the ogs**

August 23

hotman!: who else is tired and wants to go into an eternal sleep?

isacat: oh jeez me

isacat: i have to sleep in the hospital today

hotman!: you slept in the hospital last night

isacat: yeah but cyrus was with me!

hotman!: that's fair

isacat: and pixel too!

isacat: i am stressed hhhh

speedy: felt

speedy: i got natalie to sleep just a few minutes ago

speedy: it was a hassle

speedy: neuro just fell asleep he's so tired

speedy: poor baby

pirateying: i may or may not have insomnia again fuck off

hotman!: take care of yourself bitch

pirateying: i'll tryyyy

pirateying: im tired but i can't sleepp hnn

isacat: im gonna try to go to sleep now night

isacat: and gl jay!

pirateying: thanks and night

hotman!: night

speedy: drink some warm milk

speedy: always works

pirateying: ok i'll try

pirateying: so how's your day been?

speedy: fine actually

speedy: p normal

hotman!: i had to help cyrus w noah cause he had a panic attack

hotman!: poor kid cried himself to sleep

pirateying: got the milk! warming it up now

pirateying: poor kid

speedy: ah yes i heard

speedy: luckily he's undergoing an evaluation tomorrow

speedy: so he can start on meds and therapy and shit

hotman!: yes

hotman!: i think he just needs something to take his mind off

hotman!: maybe he can go to the monastary w lloyd

hotman!: if his parents let him ofc

pirateying: oh that'd be dope

pirateying: maybe me and nya and the kids can come too

hotman!: ofc

speedy: how are the kids taking the news btw?

pirateying: ok. alex is staying w ronin and dareth obv

speedy: ah

speedy: not surprised tbh

pirateying: neither am i. just wished he would tell us whats wrong

hotman!: he will soon. you just gotta wait

pirateying: thanks kai

hotman!: np dumbass

speedy: gonna clock out guys gn

hotman!: same. gl on going to sleep jay

pirateying: thanks guys

pirateying: night!

speedy: gnn

hotman!: night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this chapter is SO. DARK. The ending is light and bubbly... a little. For a second, I thought I wasn't going to post this, but I did it! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay safe leafies! - Lloyd


End file.
